<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resfeber by remedialpotions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196220">Resfeber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedialpotions/pseuds/remedialpotions'>remedialpotions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy, fightfortherightsofhouseelves's Hinny Christmas Fest 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedialpotions/pseuds/remedialpotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>(n.) The tangled feeling of fear and excitement before a journey begins.</i>
</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny’s lives are about to change - again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resfeber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Hinny Christmas Fest on Tumblr, because I can’t stop thinking about Harry and Ginny as young, happy parents. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my God,” groans Ginny, easing herself into an armchair near the hearth. “I’ve just realized.”<br/><br/>“What?” asks Harry from his seat on the floor with James. “What’s wrong?”<br/><br/>With the family all gathered at the Burrow for the holiday, seating is scarce, but Harry is more than happy to join the gaggle of Weasley children on the faded carpet - even if his own son is determined to pluck the glasses right off Harry’s face. <br/><br/>“I’m going to have to give birth again.”<br/><br/>Harry looks up at her - with slightly muddled vision, because their son has indeed stolen Harry’s eyewear and now darts gleefully across the sitting room. “Right,” says Harry slowly. “What were you expecting to happen instead? That the baby would just live in there forever?”<br/><br/>“I just think there ought to be a magical solution to it by now.” Ginny lifts her feet onto an ottoman. “Or at least some way to make it a bit less...”<br/><br/>She trails off, but Harry already knows what she’s thinking. With James, she was in labour for nearly three days straight, and all the numbing spells in the world could not combat the exhaustion and the anxiety that had consumed them. <br/><br/>And yet, when they finally had the baby in their arms, those unpleasant memories slipped easily away to some dark, shadowy corner of their minds. James was, and still is, utterly perfect (penchant for petty theft notwithstanding), and despite the cluster feeds and clothes covered in spit-up and constant nappy changes, they had forged delightedly ahead into this new chapter of their lives. It wasn’t long before they decided they wanted another.<br/><br/>“Are you... nervous?” Harry glances across the room, where Ron has intercepted James and is now distracting him with the train that encircles the Christmas tree. “To go through labour and everything again?”<br/><br/>“I suppose I’m nervous about all of it. We’ll have two kids under two years old, and we already don’t get any sleep - and what if James doesn’t like the new baby?”<br/><br/>“James likes everyone and everything,” Harry points out, hoisting himself to his feet and perching on the arm of Ginny’s chair. “I’m not worried about that.”<br/><br/>“You never know,” says Ginny seriously. “Did you know the twins once wrapped Ron up in his blanket and rolled him outside to the garden?”<br/><br/>“No, but that explains a lot, actually.”<br/><br/>“Plus, everyone keeps telling me to savour it,” Ginny goes on, quickly changing tacks. “Our last days as a family of three, you know. But I - I mean, I am, obviously, but I can’t decide if it’s easier to chase after a toddler when I’m about a million months pregnant, or with a newborn in my arms.”<br/><br/>“But I’m going to be there too,” Harry gently reminds her. “I’m taking six months off, that way you can go back to the team in February, and your mum said she’d help. We’ll be all right.”<br/><br/>“Oh, I know that.” Ginny’s hand closes softly around Harry’s. “I guess I just don’t know how to savour it when I thought he’d be here a week ago.”<br/><br/>Harry’s heart skips a beat. “He?” he repeats. “So you think it’s a boy, then?”<br/><br/>They’ve debated back and forth for her entire pregnancy. Everyone they meet (which is a lot of people, given their respective lines of work) has different theories based on the shape of Ginny’s bump, and what happens when you dangle a pendant in front of it, and how bad her morning sickness has been. Harry’s not fussed either way - he’ll take his family however it comes to him - but now his imagination runs wild, picturing a future that once seemed impossible.<br/><br/>“I think so,” admits Ginny, a slight flush on her cheeks. “It can’t be that much longer now, can it? We’ll find out soon enough.”<br/><br/>James has Harry’s hair but Ginny’s everything else, and now Harry’s picturing his life with two sons. Maybe this next one look just like him, with bright green eyes and a thin face, or maybe she’s wrong, and it’ll be a girl with fiery red hair and freckles. The endless possibilities are overwhelming, but they’re also thrilling. It’s everything he’s wanted, everything he dreamed of. Everything they fought for, all those years ago.<br/><br/>“We’re going to have two children,” Harry marvels, voice hushed. “<em>Two</em>.”<br/><br/>“It’s mad,” says Ginny, though she’s smiling.<br/><br/>“The good sort of mad, though, innit?”<br/><br/>Ginny lifts up and finds his lips for a brief, sweet kiss. “Definitely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>